The invention relates generally to fragmenting projectiles, and more particularly to a fragmenting projectile having casings that are threadably engaged to one another.
Naturally fragmenting warheads are primarily implemented in gun projectiles, mortar rounds and small rockets. These warheads are generally a compromise between cost and warhead case fragmentation performance. Although naturally fragmenting warheads are generally the least expensive method of high-volume warhead production, they usually do not fragment into the optimum fragment size for their given application or target set. For example, the target set for most gun-fired projectiles and mortar rounds includes personnel and other xe2x80x9clightxe2x80x9d targets such as trucks. Such applications generally require an optimum fragment size of approximately 15-30 grains. This fragment size is difficult to consistently achieve with naturally fragmenting warheads. Specifically, fragments are often too large which results in inefficient warhead performance.
In an effort to control warhead fragmentation, a variety of approaches are currently used. For example, warhead cases have been scored in accordance with a predetermined pattern. However, warhead case scoring has not created the necessary small size fragments without sacrificing structural requirements of the warhead. Another approach provides a pre-formed fragmentation warhead design (e.g., implementing cubes or spheres in a composite material shell). However, the cost of this type of design is relatively high and is generally only applicable to low production volume warheads (e.g., missile warheads). Still another approach is the dual-wall naturally fragmenting (and combination natural fragmenting and scored wall) warhead. While these types of warheads have provided somewhat of an improvement over single-wall naturally fragmenting warheads, current dual-wall designs generally require thermal conditioning (i.e., both hot and cold temperature treatment) manufacturing methods to mate walls together with tight circumferential tolerances. However, the thermal conditioning processing steps are time consuming and expensive to implement. Further, the precision of these steps is difficult to maintain over large production runs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present: invention to provide a fragmenting projectile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fragmenting projectile that produces consistently-sized fragments while providing structural integrity, that can withstand firing loads.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fragmenting projectile that is easy to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a fragmenting projectile utilizes a multi-wall projectile casing with each wall thereof formed by a sleeve. Each pair of adjacent sleeves is defined by an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve that mate in a threaded engagement. Explosive material is disposed in an innermost sleeve of the multi-wall projectile casing.